Blossoming
by Maidenstear
Summary: Sakura's feelings after the chunin exams...sauxsaku I guess...
1. Konoha's Cherry Blossom

Author's Note: Oooooooookay! First Naruto Fanfic…though to tell you the truth, I didn't like this one, once I got halfway through it…but you know how it is, fellow authors. It's stuck in your head 'til you write it down. Anyway, if by some miracle you like it, I'm flattered.

Disclaimer: Feh, does it SOUND like I own it?...if you think I do…I'm honored, but I don't…

**Blossoming**

**1. Konoha's Cherry Blossom**

Sakura walked silently beside Sasuke on the way home from training. It used to be that on these occasions, she would make a hopeful request for him to go out somewhere with her; but whether training or just out, he always said no, so what was the point, really? And whenever she tried to start a conversation, he never said anything, only answering any questions in monosyllables, if at all. It was like talking to a wall.

Today was the first day she was actually not saying anything at all, but he didn't seem to notice. At least, she thought he hadn't.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, in a could-care-less sort of voice. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Daijobu…" Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, then raised a hand in farewell. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye…" Sakura said in a small voice, watching him go down his street. Sighing, she turned and began walking home.

Sasuke was right, there was something wrong, but how could she tell him _that_?

She kicked at a small stone in her path. Of course he would notice-he noticed all the small things that she would usually think were unimportant- things that she didn't think he cared about, but when he asked her, it made her wonder if he actually _did_ care, just a little bit; but of course she _didn't_ know. Sakura trudged home.

When she arrived for their mission the next morning, Sasuke was already there.

"Naruto not here yet?"

"No."

She didn't even bother asking about Kakashi-sensei. It was a given that he was and always would be late.

Sakura leaned out over the bridge, closing her eyes.

"Sakura." She opened her eyes to look at Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed almost…embarrassed. "Why-"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!" He was interrupted by Naruto, who came running up, a grin plastered to his face.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, like he was not just interrupted.

"Good morning, Sakura!"

Naruto smiled at Sakura and she smiled back, then she saw a determined gleam come into his eye as he no doubt was thinking of another way he could beat Sasuke. He shot a glare his way, but Sasuke either didn't notice, or didn't care. Sakura was glad that Naruto kept talking. Now she didn't have to say anything, and she could think. There was no way…she couldn't tell him…

Just then, Kakashi showed up, and Naruto yelled at him.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't believe what happened. On my way here, I saw a strange bird and I decided to follow it."

"YEAH RIGHT!! Sensei, be serious."

While Naruto shouted at Kakashi, Sasuke came up behind Sakura. She suppressed a shiver when his voice whispered down her ear, his breath cold. "You'd better get it together on our mission. If you don't, even Naruto will notice." He continued on ahead, with his hands in his pockets. Naruto was in the middle of scolding Kakashi.

"You could at least be serious once in a while!!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Sasuke shot out as he walked past Naruto.

"WHAT, YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Naruto exploded, "BRING IT O-"

"NARUTO, STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!!" Naruto earned himself a punch from Sakura. It looked like it wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it would be to act normal.

Though their mission wasn't hard, for some reason, Naruto got beaten up pretty badly anyway. Sakura ended up supporting him as they came back.

Like always, they split up at the bridge where they usually met. Kakashi disappeared to make his report. Today, Naruto was going out for ramen with Iruka, so he left pretty fast, too.

Sakura heaved a tired sigh as Naruto disappeared. She had no idea it could be so tiring to be…herself. Having two psyches really wears you out.

"You're a good actor. I don't think Kakashi even noticed." She looked at Sasuke, who was looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

Sakura giggled feebly. "Yeah, well, I'm glad I don't have to act any more."

They startred walking, when Sakura remembered.

"Sasuke, what were you trying to ask me this morning?"

"Hn." Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Sakura. He didn't look embarrassed this time. "In the chunin exams, what happened when I was unconscious? You cut your hair, and those other teams showed up."

Sakura took a deep breath. She had not been able to tell him in the Forest of Death because they were caught up in getting to the tower. She thought he had forgotten.

"Oh. Well, I guess we were just lucky those other teams were around. I don't think we would have made it if they weren't, and," She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her eay, "after you and Naruto both went unconscious, I was trying to protect you…and when I was fighting I realized how I was always hiding behind everyone. I decided I didn't want to any more, that I wanted to fight, for myself."

Sasuke gestured to her hair. "One of the sound ninja grabbed my hair; I had to cut it off to get away."  
Hn." Sasuke waved, walking down his street.

Sakura was surprised; she hadn't even noticed they had begun walking again at all.

Hey what kind of guy just walks out on a girl while she's talking?!

Wearily, Sakura shoved the inner Sakura away. Truthfully, she was too tired to care right now.

She went home, collapsing on her bed and staring out at the late afternoon sky.

Without knowing it (or maybe he did, but wasn't saying), Sasuke had found one of the problems. No matter how much she tried to get better, she didn't feel like she was improving at all. It might have been that Sasuke was just much better, but she didn't think that was it. Sakura curled up onto her side, and, though it was still early, lay there until she fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, if you like it,review it, because I'm not updating until I get a good review : P. Just one will make me happy. **


	2. To become Strong

Author's note: Ah forget it. I haven't gotten any comments, so I'm just going to put up the next chapter. I really want to get this one over with now so I can post my next story. And I know this chapter is kind of choppy, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Pigs will fly before I own this.

**2. To Become Strong**

Sakura woke up bright and early the next morning, ready for the day's mission. She had no idea why, but for some reason she felt better.

**It was talking to Sasuke, what else could it be?!** Her inner self demanded happily.

Smiling to herself, she nearly skipped to the bridge, but held back.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah." He said.

"Morning!" Sakura turned to see Naruto running up, a little earlier than normal.

"Morning, Naruto." Sakura smiled again.

"Hey Sakura! Listen to what happened last night at…"

Sakura actually listened to him today she felt that much better, so when Kakashi showed up two hours late, she joined Naruto in scolding him.

"Sensei, if you're always late, how are we going to be able to get good missions?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Hmmm, well today we're not actually going on a mission."

Naruto looked nonplussed. "Huh? Then what are we doing?"

"Sparring!"

"Ooooohhhh! Do we get to choose partners?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Kakashi appeared to think about it. "hmmmmm…nope!" He said, in an annoyingly happy voice.

Naruto's face fell considerably, and Sakura almost felt sorry for him, until she heard the pairings. Naruto was training with Kakashi-sensei, and she would be partnered with Sasuke. This produced mixed feelings. While she was happy (understatement) that she got to be Sasuke's partner, she was also freaked out-he was much better, why had Kakashi paired her with him?!

Kakashi took them to the training grounds, where they had first learned the meaning of the word "teamwork".

"Alright. Now I want Sakura and Sasuke over there, by the trees,-" he ointed, "-and Naruto, you and I will go over here."

"Hn." Sasuke walked toward where Kakashi had pointed, and Sakura ran to catch up. Naruto and Kakashi walked in almost the exact opposite direction, until Sakura couldn't hear Naruto's voice any more. Sakura and Sasuke walked to the small group of trees, then Sasuke turned to face her.

"S-sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm not that good."

"Attack." Sasuke crouched into a fighting position.

"But I-"

"Sakura," Sasuke stood up straight again, "remember what you deided in the Forest of Death."

Sakura looked surprised, but then she looked resolved. "To become strong."

Sasuke crouched down again. "Attack."

Nodding, Sakura grabbed a kunai, lunging. Sasuke ducked, sweeping his leg to trip her, but just as he was about to, she used substitution, coming again, from behind. Just as she was about to raise the kunai, she found herself flat on her back. Sakura squinted at the bright sun, until Sasuke's silhouette blocked it as he stood over her.

"A straight approach like that is too obvious. Get up." He turned and went back to his original spot as Sakura got up. He went back into his former position. "Again."

* * *

They sparred until Kakashi appeared, telling them they could go home. Sakura was tired and a bit sore, but happy. She knew Sasuke had gone easy on her, but he had been helping her ,and it made her happy. She had gotten a whole day with Sasuke, even if they had only been training. Smugly, she thought of what Imo's expression might look like if she knew.

She smiled as she walked next to Sasuke, but didn't say anything. She was learning he preferred silence (yeah, no duh!).

She was still smiling when she got home, flopping on her bed with a contented sigh. _Maybe tomorrow Kakashi-sensei will let us spar again_, She thought hopefully.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sakura, the next day they had another mission. Sakura hid her disappointment when Kakashi showed up (finally) and told them.

_We have missions to do, I don't have time to feel sorry for myself._

She knew it was only a d-ranked mission, but Sakura knew better than to make Sasuke feel like she was in the way or useless. Team 7 set off for their new assaignment.

* * *

Well ,she felt like she hadn't really gotten in the way, and she had been able to help too, so Sakura was fine on the way home. She was still a little put out that they hadn't gotten to spar though.

"Are you unhappy?"

Sasuke's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Ummm…I _had _been hoping Kakashi-sensei would let us spar again, but I'm fine."

"Hn." Sasuke stopped, then turned down a different road.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Not knowing what else to do, Sakura followed after him. He didn't protest to her following, so she assumed it was okay.

When they stopped, Sakura was surprised. _What kind of business would Sasuke have here?_ She wondered as she looked around. It was flat, open ground covered in short grass. The area was small from the trees that bordered it on all sides, most of them being cherry blossom trees. It was a little like where they had been sparring.

"You still want to get better, right?" He was turned away from her.

'Yes!" Sakura said, determined.

Sasuke turned and slid into a familiar crouch. "Attack."

Sakura smiled and got ready.

* * *

They were sparring until it was nearly too dark to see. When Sakura got home, her mother had been upset from her getting home a little later than usual, but it didn't dampen her mood. She was _way_ too happy. She fell asleep hoping the next day would be the same.

* * *

The next day _was_ very much the same, They went on another mission, came back, and Sasuke taught Sakura. He taught her a lot, too. She was a fast learner, he was a fast teacher. She was very surprised (but happy!) that he had chosen to help her, when normally he barely talked to her. Now he spoke to her a lot. It was mostly just telling her what she shouldn't do, but still.

As she walked home, the sun shone a bright gold as it began to sink below the horizon. For a moment Sakura stopped to stare at it, then smiled, continuing on._ I __will__ get better._

* * *

The next day, they started another mission, and again, Sakura ended up supporting a rather bruised, scratched up Naruto. They were about to go their separate ways when Kakashi said,

"Oh, by the way, there will be no missions or training tomorrow. You've got the day off."

"…"

"…"

"…"_crash!_ "Ow!"

This was met by mostly silence, until Sakura let go of Naruto in surprise. He fell to the ground, only to spring up moments later and point an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"ALRIGHT, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm me."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have a fever?" Sakura asked, half worried, half skeptical. (As you can hopefully tell, Kakashi _never_ gives days off.)

After Kakashi had thoroughly convinced them he was not running a fever and was in fact himself (using a little help from Naruto and his sharingan, heh heh.), Sakura asked why.

"Oh, I don't know. Tomorrow just seemed like a good day for it. Well, later!"

"Huh? But Sensei-" Sakura started, but he was already gone.

"Do you think he was kidding?" Naruto asked, trying to figure it out again.

"Why would Kakashi kid about something like that?" Sasuke said, walking off. Naruto stood there comically, still trying to make sense of it, but then gave up in a moment or two.

"Oh well. Bye Sakura! Guess I won't see you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Naruto ran off, and Sakura followed Sasuke to their make-shift training grounds.

* * *

A/n: well not too good in the way chapters go, but I really liked that moment with Kakashi being accused of being fake! 


	3. Shinobi

Author's note: Wow, I'm really taking a long time to write this story, huh? Well, if you're one of the people who actually follow it, I'm sorry, I actually don't like this one very much. I'll try to get the last chapter up faster…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any part of Naruto.

**3. Shinobi**

Sakura enjoyed sleeping in the next morning. For once, she didn't have a mission to go on.

Kakashi had allowed them a little time to rest (a _little_) to recuperate when they had returned from the episode at the Land of the Waves, but this was their first break where they weren't recovering from a mission.

Sakura relished the feeling of waking up slowly, only getting up when her stomach demanded it. Fully dressed, she smiled as she looked out her window. Today was going to be nice. She could have some time to herself.

Taking a look around, she grabbed her purse and decided to go shopping.

Around noon, she came home, a little worn out. For her efforts, she had found not even one thing she wanted.

_Here I was thinking I needed to go shopping some time soon. That was a big waste of time…_

She wandered into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help.

"Oh! Sakura. Would you please run to the store and pick up a few things for me?"

Well, not very interesting, but at least it was something to do.

Taking the list her mother handed her, Sakura headed out the door again.

_I can't believe I don't have anything to do! I really _should_ be training, but without Sasuke's help…_

Sakura shook her head and kept walking. Studying the list briefly, she looked up to see where she was.

"What-?" Blinking, she rubbed her eyes. She was sure she had just seen Sasuke disappear around a corner.

_Well, maybe he has shopping to do too…_Her thought process stopped there as she stifled a sudden fit of laughter. The thought of Sasuke shopping was just…odd. But a moment later, she sobered up as she had another thought._ But I guess he has to, since his parents aren't alive anymore…_

Sakura entered a shop, smiling to the clerk who called out a friendly greeting.

_Come to think of it, Naruto too…they both have to take care of themselves. Ever since they were young…What must it have been like, as a child? No one to comfort them when they were sick. Naruto was even scorned, not having the reputation as a prodigy like Sasuke; and yet they both still smile and go on with their lives._

Sakura left the store, looking up into the deep blue sky._ I guess that's one of the things that makes them strong…because even Naruto, when you get past the childishness, is a strong shinobi…Of course, I'd never tell him that._

Sakura sighed, smiling a little.

_Man, now I really want to get strong. I want to help those two any way I can._

Sakura finished shopping for her mother, then headed home.

"Tadaima!" She called as she opened the door, kicking off her shoes at the same time.

"Oh, Sakura." Her mother was still in the kitchen, "while you were out, your Sensei came by."

"…Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, mystified. Why would Kakashi-sensei come to her house?

"Yes. He asked me to tell you that there would be no training tomorrow."

…_WHAT?!_ The thought exploded about five seconds after the message sank in. Sakura put a hand over her mouth to keep from shouting out, going up to her room.

_Man, I could barely survive one day, and now he gives us another day off?!...Since when has my life been so pathetic outside of missions and training?_ Sakura thought dejectedly. She didn't even _want_ to think about what she would do tomorrow.

Sakura tossed and turned as she slept that night, finally waking with a small gasp.

Thunder cracked, and a streak of lightning ripped through the sky, momentarily bathing Sakura's room in light. At first, she wasn't sure what had woken her. Then, as she felt the trails on her face from the still falling tears and remembered, she wished she hadn't.

It was a nightmare like one she'd never had before-it had actually been years since she'd had a bad dream, but this one had felt so real.

_Sasuke had been walking away, and no matter how many times she called him back, he didn't seem to hear. She watched many people going at him- attacking him or trying to bring him back, she couldn't tell which. Most of them were people she recognized, except two. _

_Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi…the other two were an ANBU black ops, and a boy about her age with a strange smiling face; and as she watched, one other person ran past, and as he did, Naruto looked at her, shouting, "We __**can't**__ let him leave, Sakura!"_

_She didn't know why, but Sakura suddenly found herself running after Sasuke too. Just as she got near enough to touch him, he turned and looked at her, and Sakura stopped cold. His eyes were the horrible sharingan his brother had, that he had killed his best friend to get. Orochimaru loomed up behind Sasuke's shoulder, and Sakura tried to warn him, but her throat felt stuck, and by the time she felt like she could speak, Sasuke and Orochimaru were walking away and Sakura was waking up. _

Hugging her knees to her chest, Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out. She wanted more than anything to run crying to her mother, like she had when she was a little girl, but she was too old for that now.

_Heh…They say shinobi can't show their emotions, and look at me now_. She thought, making no move to wipe the tears away.

She stayed like that for a while waiting for the horrible dream to fade. When she finally felt drowsiness creeping down over her again, she wiped her face on her sleeve and lay down again, hoping fervently that the dream would not come back again.

Sakura blinked, waking slowly, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes again, rubbing her face with her hand.

She hadn't had the dream again-she had made it through the night. Dressing, she made her way downstairs, but not really having anything else to do, she sat down on a couch in her living room.

_I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are doing today…_She thought, then smacked her forehead. _What am I talking about?! Sasuke will be training, and Naruto probably will be too, unless he's out at Ichiraku's again…_Sakura put her chin in her hands, but a moment later, her head shot up again, and she got to her feet. _Or maybe…_

Jogging out the door, she started running down the road she and Sasuke had used over the last couple days, but she slowed as she got closer, until she finally stopped.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself, shaking her head_, I can't expect him to spend all his time telling me what I'm doing wrong and correcting me…he probably thinks I'm even more annoying now. I shouldn't have come. He's probably training on his own right now…_But she couldn't make herself turn around and go home. Not without checking first, just in case. Not with her dream still lingering strongly in her mind.

Taking slow, hesitant steps, Sakura walked up to one of the cherry blossom trees and looked around it. And he was there.

Leaning against a tree on the far side, his eyes closed, Sasuke looked like he could be sleeping, until Sakura looked at him, and his beautiful onyx eyes opened.

"I was wondering if you'd show up."

Though she had known his eyes weren't the sharingan in the dream, it was a relief to actually see him.

"So," A kunai appeared in Sasuke's hand, and he stood up straight, "ready?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's it. You should go home now." Sasuke said a while later.

Sakura nodded, too short of breath to reply. Despite their long training, Sasuke remained unflustered. Sakura sat at the base of a tree, trying to catch her breath. A few feet away, Sasuke leaned against another tree, his arms crossed over his chest. As Sakura stole small glances at him, she saw his dark gaze staring at something she couldn't see, and for some reason her nightmare resurfaced into her mind.

Sakura got the sudden urge to make sure everything was alright, that nothing was going to change.

Sakura opened her mouth, but found she couldn't speak.

_I don't want to ask…_She finally realized. _I don't want to ask…because I'm afraid of what his answer will be._

Closing her mouth, Sakura got up, said goodbye, and left.

That night, she rocked herself to sleep.

Author's note: Hm, I made her a bit clingy in this chapter, huh? Ah well, such is my lot. One more chapter.


	4. Tomorrow

Author's note: Whoo, last one. I'll warn you now, it's not an award winning finish, just a kind of how-things-are ending…sorry…

Disclaimer: -reading from script- I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**

* * *

4. Tommorow **

Kakashi had not given any more surprise days off, so everyone met at the bridge the next morning.

Well, the students met, then waited for their, as usually, late teacher. Naruto tried guessing what they would be doing, which usually involved some crazy, fantastical stunt (that he had done, of course). Sakura soon lost track of time.

When Kakashi appeared, Naruto was too revved up to be mad.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" He asked eagerly.

"We'll be sparring in the same pairs from two days ago."

Kakashi led them to the training grounds, but before they separated, he had something else to say. "Now, pay close attention-your partner from today will be your partner tomorrow when we go team versus team."

"So it's Sakura and I against you and Naruto?"

"Correct."

"Hn." Sasuke gave an infinitesimal smile, and began walking to his and Sakura's spot. Sakura followed after him, and as soon as they hit the cover of the trees, Sasuke turned, and they both crouched.

* * *

"Rest for a minute." As usual, Sasuke kept his breath, and Sakura was the only one who felt like she had just run five miles. Today, though, he was covered in sweat, just like she was. 

Sakura sat gladly by the foot of a tree. She was surprised and elated when Sasuke sat down beside her.

"We should probably think of a strategy or two for tomorrow."

"What about a backup?"

"That too."

"Alright," Sakura grinned, cracking her knuckles and letting Inner Sakura show a bit, "let's do this."

* * *

When Kakashi showed up, they had carefully planned everything out, and were back to sparring. They made sure Kakashi heard none of it. 

At home, Sakura went to bed early, excited for the next day.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived first, and Naruto came soon after. Kakashi even arrived a little earlier than usually (If you could call an hour late "earlier"). 

"All right," Kakashi said, "Go into the woods and after a few minutes, you can start moving."

Sakura and Sasuke went one way, and Kakashi and Naruto went another.

"Do you think it's been long enough?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Sasuke said. "Ready?" Sakura nodded, and they separated, Sasuke going one way and Sakura another. The first part of the plan had started.

* * *

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, searching. Her job was to find and knock out Naruto, then join Sasuke. Until she arrived, he would keep Kakashi busy, if not knock him out. 

A kunai whistled out of the foliage nearby, and Sakura barely jumped out of the way in time.

_Oh crap! Did I find Kakashi-sensei instead of Naruto?_ She thought, worried, and was surprised when Naruto jumped from the bushes.

_Naruto threw that?! Since when was he such a good shot?_ Naruto grinned. "heh heh. Hey Sakura. Found you." He took out another kunai.

_He's acting really serious…_

They both jumped to the ground, and Naruto rushed forward. Sakura was ready for him, and as he got close, she ducked, swinging her leg out to trip him. Naruto landed heavily on his back, and in a flash, Sakura had a kunai at his heart. She rested the blade against his chest, but as she did, he disappeared in a poof.

_A clone!_ Sakura bit her lip, waiting for the next attack. She didn't have to wait long. Seconds later, five Narutos stormed out of the bushes.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" They all shouted simultaneously, coming at her. Quickly, Sakura formed hand signs. _Substitution!_

A Naruto clone now stood where she had been moments before, and the rest of them stopped, looking around.

Sakura, disguised as another clone, grinned inwardly_. I owe Kakashi-sensei for that one._

Moments later, when they were distracted, she substituted again, and satin a tree beach above. She grinned, allowing a moments' triumph, but gasped when a cold metal point tickled her neck.

"Sorry Sakura. I win."

Naruto missed the tiny smirk that lit her face. The real Sakura jumped quietly from behind and grabbed one of his hands, and the clone on his other side grabbed his other.

"There. No more hand signs for you…_Kakashi-sensei."_

"You could tell, huh?" There was a poof, and Kakashi appeared in Naruto's place. Sakura's clone disappeared and she dropped her hands.

"Naruto doesn't act like that. He's too big of an idiot and showoff."

"Now, don't be too harsh on your teammate." Kakashi said.

"Well, I expect Sasuke and Naruto will show up soon."

As if on cue, Sasuke stepped out of the bushes.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He sounded worried- like he was afraid he wouldn't find Naruto in one piece.

"I knocked him out." Sasuke said carelessly, "but don't worry. I can already hear him."

Sure enough, Naruto came crashing through the trees moments later.

"HEY!!!!!WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!!!!!" He exploded, then noticed Sakura for the first time. "Oh. Hi Sakura."

Sasuke snorted. "We aren't? You want me to knock you out again?"

A vein popped in Naruto's head, and Sakura was sure she could see steam coming out of his ears.

_Oh Sasuke…you won't leave us, will you?_ Immediately, the major part of her thoughts denied it, but at the back, that one, small voice still lingered

…_But what if he does?_

"You can go home now." Kakashi said, dismissing them, and Sakura smiled, trying to brush away the thought.

A thought occurred to Sakura as she and Sasuke walked back, and she turned to him. "Sasuke, did you know Naruto and Kakashi-sensei switched places?"

"Hn. Yeah."

"Why didn't you come and fight Kakashi-sensei instead?" She was sure that he could have learned a lot more from fighting Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away, down his road, leaving behind a confused Sakura.

_He's not going to answer?_

Sakura sighed, shaking her head, and continued home.

_After all we've been through as Team 7, you wouldn't want to leave…right? _The thoughts had come back. _I want to ask, but I'm too afraid. Please Sasuke, don't join Orochimaru…_

Sighing again, Sakura stopped walking. _I don't know what tomorrow will bring,_ she thought, clenching a fist to her chest,_ but I have to be ready for whatever comes._

END

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
